fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyrmroost
Wyrmroost is one of the Seven Dragon Sanctuaries and also one of the three Forbidden Dragon Sanctuaries. Its former caretaker is Agad, a Wizard and acquaintance of Patton Burgess. Wyrmroost houses a Fairy Queen Shrine, Blackwell Keep, the Manor of Thronis and the Dragon Temple. Moonfang and Stormcrag are the highest peaks of Wyrmroost. The gate of Wyrmroost can only be opened with a Unicorn's first horn, and it was also guarded by the dragon sentry Camarat, Agad's brother. At the end of Keys to the Demon Prison, Agad let the Dragons govern themselves in exchange for their aid against the Demons. History The Sanctuary was founded by Archadius, the first Wizard, during the Age of Dragons. Its fourth caretaker was another Wizard, Agad. ''Afterwards, Celebrant and Camarat (or Marat if in human form) become co-caretakers. Kendra and Seth Sorenson later took over from Marat. It is one of the few Sanctuaries which doesn't have any rules against slaying Dragons. ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary Kendra and the Knights of the Dawn braved Wyrmroost to claim the key to the vault at the Secret Preserve, Obsidian Waste, in Australia. They opened the gate, were greeted by Camarat, and were accepted in the Blackwell Keep as guests. The group ventured towards the Fairy Queen shrine located at the shoulder of Stormcrag. Several of them were captured and brought to Thronis. After being released, the group went to the Dragon Temple, acquired the key, and barely escaped from Wyrmroost. Keys to the Demon Prison Raxtus, the Fairy Dragon, flies to Wyrmroost and makes Agad the Wizard gather some Dragons to help out at the battle of Zzyzx. Dragonwatch Kendra and Seth gets an unsuspected visit from the Wizard Agad, he offers them to become the caretakers of Wyrmroost. They accepts, and they become co-caretakers, along with Celebrant. When preparing for visiting the Fair Folk, Kendra chooses Glory as her mount, and Seth chooses Noble. After advice from the Somber Knight that resides in the catacombs of Terrabelle, Kendra and Seth makes their way to Dromadus' Lair. Dromadus opens the Path of Dreams to them and enables them to find the scepter that will stabalize the defences at Blackwell Keep. They barely make it home alive with the Scepter but manages to secure Blackwell Keep from Dragons. Wrath of the Dragon King Kendra and Seth has to attend to a feast at Skyhold. They use Griffins to get there as fast as possible and Celebrant openly declares war against his fellow caretakers. Kendra and Seth ends up having to walk back to Blackwell Keep when their Griffins are killed by some Hill Giants. They use the Safe Roads as protection all the way to Blackwell Keep, but they get forced off the road by the Taurans. After some trouble, they all make it to the Zowali Protectorate, and prepares to go after the Wizenstone at Stormguard Castle. After many casualties, Kendra manages to banish the Wizenstone off of the preserve using the Banishment Rod. Magical Creatures found in Wyrmroost *Astrids - not bound to the Sanctuary *Basilisks *Brownies *Cyclopses **Western Cyclopses ***Bag Zou - leader of the Western Cyclopses *Clay Warriors *Demons **Talizar *Dire Bears *Dragons **Baltizar **Berzog **Burelli **Camarat **Celebrant - the Dragon King **Chiro - deceased, slain by the Somber Knight **Dromadus **Ezarod - deceased, slain by Dromadus **Glommus - deceased, slain by Vanessa Santoro **Green Dragon - likely deceased, slain by Navarog **Grugnar - deceased, ancestor of Madrigus **Horus - Dragon king before Celebrant, likely slain by Celebrant **Jaleesa **Luria **Madrigus - deceased, slain by Celebrant **Mobando **Nafia **Numrum - deceased, slain by the Somber Knight **Obregon - deceased, slain by the Wizenstone **Podenholm - deceased, slain by Celebrant **Raina - Celebrant's wife **Raxtus - not bound to the Sanctuary **Red Dragon - deceased, slain by Thronis **Rondet - deceased, slain by Celebrant **Siletta - deceased, slain by Kendra and Seth Sorenson *Dreadwolves *Dullions **Umbro *Dwarves **Didger **Humbuggle - held in the contest at Stormguard Castle, not bound to the Sanctuary **Obun **Zogo - the Dwarf of Thronis *Fair Folk - original residents of the land, not bound to the Sanctuary **Eve **Garreth **Heath **Jasmine Oxgard **King Hollorix - king of Stormguard Castle **King Weldon - former leader of the Fair Folk **Lockland **Lomo **Lord Dalgorel - leader of Terrabelle **Targon **Tregain - deceased, slain by the Wizenstone *Fairies **Great Fairies ***Risenmay *Firedrakes *Giants **Hill Giants ***Pugwig **Sky Giant ***Thronis *Giant Scorpions *Gnomes **Grand Imperator Karzal - leader of Gundertun *Goblins **Hobgoblins *Griffins **Lady **Sage - deceased, slain by Hill Giants **Sheba - deceased, slain by Hill Giants **Starfire - likely deceased, slain by Hill Giants **Tempest **Titan - deceased, slain by Hill Giants *Hags **Lowly Vatka - leader of the Sludgeholes *Hamadryads **Eldanore - leader of the Woodlings *Hawkbears *Hydras **Hespera - deceased, slain by Navarog *Minotaurs **Brunwin **Romnus **Tonak *Moss People *Ogres *Perytons *Phoenixes *Rocs *Talking Animals **Luvians ***Captain ***Charlemagne ***Glory (mute) - the mount of Kendra Sorenson ***Mickette - deceased ***Noble (mute) - the mount of Seth Sorenson ***Princess (mute) ***Rodolfo ***Socrates (mute) ***Starshine (mute) **Other Talking Animals ***Azalar (owl) ***Babak (camel) ***Creya (eagle) ***Gorban (bear) ***Hinto the Great (elephant) - likely deceased, former leader of the Zowali Protectorate ***Raj Faranah (tiger) - current leader of the Zowali Protectorate ***Rambugwa (baboon) ***Samba - (boomslang snake) ***Sherman (fox) ***Tasha (chimpanzee) ***Thistleton (rabbit) *Taurans **Alcetaurs ***Henrick **Centaurs **Cervitaurs **Rumitaurs ***Amulon - leader of the Herdlands ***Warrow *Trolls **Gate Trolls ***Grimp **Mountain Trolls **Ridge Trolls ***Grippa *Undead **Corporeal ***Liches **Ethereal ***Haunts ***Phantoms ***Shades ***Sky Phantoms ***Wraiths *Werebeasts **Wereboars **Werelynxes **Werewolves *Wizards **Agad - ex-caretaker, not bound to the Sanctuary * Woodlings (wooden henchmen) ** Yimo * Wyverns * Unidentified Creatures ** Bethany ** Myrna ** Ryland (The Somber Knight) - Dragon Slayer, possibly some sort of Undead ** Simrin Magical Items found in Wyrmroost * Adamant ** Adamant Arrows ** Adamant Hardened Sword * Banishment Rod * Bow of Plenty * Cloak of Innocence * Dagger of Despair * Dragonsbane * Fleet Boots * Gloves ** Golden Glove ** Platinum Glove ** Silver Glove * Key of Forgetting * Medallion * Null Box * Phantom Knife * Precious Figurines ** Agate Leviathan ** Jade Chimera ** Onyx Tower ** Red Stone Dragon ** White Marble Snow Giant * Quiet Box * Sack of Gales * Sage's Gauntlets * Scepters * Thronis' Seeing Crystal * Thronis' Weather Crystal * Truth Chain * Vial of Horrors * Wizenstone Locations Adjoining Meadows The Adjoining Meadows is a domain of Haunts and Shades, and as of Wrath of the Dragon King, also the Taurans. Barrows The Barrows is a domain of Haunts and Shades, and as of Wrath of the Dragon King, also the Taurans. Bewilderness The Bewilderness is a dangerous region not far from the Zowali Protectorate, said to be so dangerous that even Dragons don't go there. It is on the border of a place called the Sentient Wood, which can be reached by a tunnel from the Protectorate. The Bewilderness is incredibly disorienting to animals and magical creatures, including Dragons. A Greater Fairy known as Risenmay dwells at the heart of the Bewilderness, and nearly all the forest is a death trap.. The trick to navigating the Bewilderness is easier said than done, for one who ventures into the Bewilderness must always go in the direction that feels most wrong. To go in the way that feels right will lead the traveler into a fatal trap, like poisonous thorns, covered pits, monsters with limited domains. The trick to navigating the Bewilderness, is to always go against your instincts. Various warning signs surround the border of the Bewilderness, explaining the clue to navigate the wood, charmed with an Attracter Spell to make sure those who approach the Bewilderness unaware of its nature will know what to expect. Blackwell Keep Blackwell Keep is the residence of the caretaker of Wyrmroost Dragon Sanctuary. Due to the uniqueness of the Wyrmroost Sanctuary predators, the caretaker, Agad , cannot venture beyond its walls. Guests can only stay on the first and last nights of their stay, otherwise they risk having the keep compromised. The keep itself is like a small, protected castle, designed to provide residence to the caretaker and protect the Blackwell. Blackwell The Blackwell is the heart of the Blackwell Keep in the Wyrmroost Dragon Sanctuary. The Blackwell contains a well of imprisoned Phantoms and other Undead beings, which is protected by potent magical fear spells and an iron door that can only be unlocked by the caretaker. Seth is drawn to the Blackwell since he can hear the voices of the prisoners begging him to let down a chain which is the only way the phantoms can escape their captivity. Greater Map Room The Greater Map Room '''is located in Blackwell Keep at Wyrmroost. It contains a large map with almost all of Wyrmroost's locations and secrets. It is much more detailed than the Smaller Map Room. Guardhouse '''The Guardhouse '''is a structure at Blackwell Keep where gear can be stored. Perch '''The Perch at Blackwell Keep is where caretakers meet with Dragons. Part of the Perch were destroyed by Celebrant but Seth repaired it using the Onyx Tower he got from Thronis, the Sky Giant. Smaller Map Room The Smaller Map Room '''is located in Blackwell Keep at Wyrmroost. It contains a map with many of Wyrmroost's locations, such as lakes, Dragon caves, mountains etc. Agad, the Wizard and the former caretaker of Wyrmroost, took the Knights of the Dawn here to give them some preparation for going into Wyrmroost. Dragon Temple '''Dragon Temples are areas that have draconic guardians; one of the temples are at each forbidden sanctuary. The Temple in Wyrmroost is protected from Thronis' gazing and was guarded by three guardians: A Hydra named Hespera, a Dragon named Glommus, who makes his victims fall asleep, and a poison Dragon named Siletta. Hidden inside are Gauntlets, that if stolen, can control Dragons. Dragons must then follow the wearer's every bidding. Seth saw what he thought were the gauntlets but Trask said that the Gauntlets were frauds (on the grounds the real Gauntlets would not be so obviously displayed) and that he suspected needles inside to kill unworthy trespassers. There are also a variety of treasures, such as the key to the vault in Obsidian Waste, the Figurines that Thronis wanted, and a Hardened Adamant Sword. Dromadus’ Lair Dromadus’s Lair '''is an enourmous underground cave, it houses the Dragon Dromadus as well as the opening to the Path of Dreams. Fairy Queen’s Shrine '''The Fairy Queen's Shrine at Wyrmroost has a golden bowl and a quartz pink statue. It lies near the domain of Thronis the Sky Giant. Gundertun Gundertun is the territory of the Gnomes, their leader, Karzal, went to the feast at Skyhold and decided to side with the caretaker, Kendra and Seth, in the war of Wyrmroost. Herdlands The Herdlands is a territory populated by Taurans, such as the moose-like Alcetaurs, the deer-like Cervitaurs, the elk-like Rumitaurs, and some Centaurs, led by Amulon, a Rumitaur. After leading some of his people against Kendra and Seth, the Somber Knight banished the Tauran folk from the Herdlands as punishment, moving them to a lesser territory inahbited by Shades and Haunts. Lackluster Woods Lackluster Woods is a domain of Haunts and Shades, and as of Wrath of the Dragon King, also the Taurans. Moonfang Moonfang is the highest of the two peaks at Wyrmroost. It is the home of the king of dragons and Raxtus's father, Celebrant the Just. Thus, it is considered holy ground and no other Dragon comes near this abode. Path of Dreams The Path of Dreams starts at Dromadus’ Lair, he may be the only living creature that are capable of opening it nowdays. The Path of Dreams starts with a bottle containing a magical gas that puts anyone to sleep while you think that you are experiencing your worst nightmare. The Path is peculiar, even though you haven’t moved from the spot that you fell asleep at, you think that you’re in a room togheter with your worst nightmare, and you could still get hurt and die. The last step is to complete a maze guarded by a Dragon, at the end of the maze resides the magical Scepter. The Path were created by Archadius. Ragged Mountains The Ragged Mountains is a mountain range in Wyrmroost where Celebrant's castle, Skyhold is located. Raxtus' Lair Raxtus' Lair 'was mentioned by Raxtus in ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary. He intended to take Kendra there after Gavin was revealed to be Navarog, but instead took shelter in a small cave. Raxtus' Lair isn't grand, but not as bad as the cave. It is located at Wyrmroost. Road House '''Road Houses are placed in strategical places at the preserve due to the vast size of Wyrmroost, the High Road is equally as lengthy to interconnect specific locations for safe travel. However, taking the High Road to locations, especially on foot, can be a long journey, depending on the destination. That's why there are Road Houses along the High Road, each one about a day's walk from each other, and they are looked after by Brownies. They offer safety and hospitality for those traveling the High Road, including basic amenities like food and drink. They can even offer safe haven during the festival nights of the solstices and equinoxes. Safe Road The Safe Roads of Wyrmroost has five main roadways, which enjoy as much protection as a protected territory, since they usually connect them. High Road The High Road is a magically protected road that interconnects various locations across Wyrmroost. It offers powerful protection for those who travels it but only as long as they stay on the High Road. It leads directly from Blackwell Keep to Terrabelle and can also be taken to Skyhold trough Thirsty Gulch. It seems to connect Skyhold to Terrabelle rather then to Blackwell Keep. Outer Road The Outer Road leads to the Herdlands, connects to both Blackwell Keep and Skyhold. It also passes Stormguard Castle. Winding Way The Winding Way connects Terrabelle to the Zowali Protectorate, also passing the lair of Dromadus. Safe Hut The Safe Huts '''of Wyrmroost looks a lot like the ones at Fablehaven, large glass domes that gives the inhabitant protection from uninvited beings. There are atleast fifty Safe Huts across Wyrmroost. Sentient Wood '''The Sentient Wood is a forest of living and sentient trees, that can only be entered with permission, not even caretakers. The trees are conscious and think, and anything crafted from their wood comes to life. The trees are protected by the Woodlings, wooden humanoids that act on behalf of their masters, and Patton suspects the first Woodling was crafted by a Dryad or Hamadryad, and indeed, the Sentient Wood is the home of a Hamadryad by the name of Eldanore. Sequoia Grove The Sequoia Grove at Wyrmroost is just outside of the entrance to Dromadus' Lair. In Dragonwatch, Kendra, Seth, Henrick, and Calvin passed through here on their way to Dromadus. Sidestep Cleft Sidestep Cleft is a large mountain at Wyrmroost with a small passage through it. Kendra and the Knights of the Dawn used it several times in ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary''.'' Skyhold '''Skyhold' is Celebrant's castle and seat of power from where he rules Dragonkind. On Skyhold, there is a large castle where Kendra and Seth went when Celebrant hosted the feast in Wrath of the Dragon King. Proving Ground The Proving Ground of Skyhold '''at Wyrmroost is located inside of the castle of Skyhold, which is basically a large courtyard itself. Celebrant killed Madrigus here, and probably Rondet and Podenholm as well. Sludgeholes '''The Sludgeholes is the domain of the Witches and Hags of Wyrmroost. Their leader, Lowly Vatka, attended to the feast at Skyhold and thinks that Kendra and Seth will fail with their job as caretaker. Stormcrag Stormcrag is a large mountain where Thronis the Sky Giant lives in his mansion. He considers the area around Stormcrag to be his dominion. Stormguard Castle Stormguard Castle is a haunted and cursed castle that was said to once have been thriving but went dark and silent overnight. Nobody who went to investigate has ever gotten close enough to learn anything or never return at all. Stormguard was once the heart of Wyrmroost and the castle predates the sanctuary by its connection to the Fair Folk. It was ruled by King Hollorix, who had three sons, Tregain, Heath, and Lockland. Terrabelle Terrabelle is the Fair Folk community in Wyrmroost led by Lord Dalgorel For many millennia, Terrabelle has stayed out of the fight of the outside world. Although many of the Fair Folk want to join the fight, only. Underneath Terrabelle, in the Catacombs, lives the Somber Knight, the Dragon Slayer at Wyrmroost. Terrabelle also exports Dragon Meal, an "oatmeal" for Dragons. Producing this export gives the Dragons at Wyrmroost less of a reason to attack Terrabelle, adding to their peaceful reputation. Catacombs The Catacombs of Terrabelle is different from the Dungeons of Terrabelle. It is murky and mysterious, and it is not maintained. A stone path leads that makes multiple turns eventually transforms into a dead cave. After a while a structure comes into view, the building looks like a large tomb. Stone stairs leads up to a carved bronze doors. Only the Caretakers can access the doors through asking for admittance. A wide hall behind the doors leads to the Somber Knight's dwelling. Garreth says that nothing worse than giant rats has been reported. Dungeon The Dungeon of Terrabelle is an extremely relaxed prison. It only holds three prisoners; Lomo, the rebellic Fair Folk, Pugwig, a Giant who attacked Terrabelle around a millenia ago, he doesn't want to leave because the Dungeon has become like a home to him. And lastly, a Wereboar who comes in temporarily to resist becoming evil. The Dungeon is much more managed and tidy than the Catacombs, where the Somber Knight resides. Thirsty Gulch Thirsty Gulch is an area at Wyrmroost that became flooded after the nearby Wolfsbane Reservoir was destroyed by a fight between a Dragon and some Hill Giants. The flooding also destroyed a bridge along the High Road. Wolfsbane Reservoir Wolfsbane Reservoir is a dam located in Wyrmroost that was destroyed by a fight between a Dragon and some Hill Giants, causing a flood into the nearby Thirsty Gulch. Wyrmroost Castle The Wyrmroost Castle goes by the name of the Roost was mentioned in passing in ''Dragonwatch'' as the ex-secondary residance of the caretaker, but never since. Zowali Protectorate The Zowali Protectorate is a territory of Wyrmroost inhabited by Talking Animals, led by a Talking Tiger named Raj Faranah. The Talking Animals are able to talk, think like sentient beings, and live longer than normal animals would. They also tend to be bigger than the norm of their respective species. Carnivores and herbivores live together as the carnivorous Talking Animals never eat other talking animals, only normal animals that are dumb and mute. Shelter Shelter '''is a '''building at the Zowali Protectorate that looks like a cross between a lodge and a giant stable, where their leader lives and a place to house guests and be hospitable, as well as a place to have meetings. Source * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Wrath of the Dragon King (Dragonwatch #2) Category:Locations Category:Preserves Category:Wyrmroost Category:Wyrmroost Residents Category:Wyrmroost Locations Category:Dragons Category:Giants Category:Magical Creatures Category:Magic Category:Magical Items